bujokfandomcom_ko-20200216-history
게임갤러리 부족전쟁 팁 모음집/뉴비들을 위한 국제섭 가이드 by. 앨리스
이 글은 2008년 디시인사이드 게임갤러리 이용자들이 남겼던, 게임갤러리 부족전쟁 팁 모음집의 일부입니다. 분류:보존문서 분류:팁 원문 차례 1. 초반 빌드 2. 지뢰 설치법 3. 약탈 노하우 4. 국제서버와 한국서버의 서버 차이점 초반 빌드. 일단 계정을 만들면 본부1에 농가1 저장고1 비저1 밖에 없다. 진짜다. 코어에서 계정만들면 이렇게 밖에 안준다. 비참하지? 자원굴도 1,1,1도 안찍혀있다. 물론 코어 외곽쪽은 제외하고. 이렇게 계정을 만들면 초반 빌드가 2개로 나뉜다. 1. 첨부터 팔라뽑아서 주변회광 순례돌기. = 7x7안에 적어도 회광이 3개 있을때 2. 일단 광을 올린뒤 차근차근 창병+팔라로 돌기 = 회광이 하나 이하일때 일단 1번 설명한다. 1- 무조건 처음에는 '철광산 1'을 찍어준다. 그래야 팔라딘을 뽑는데 자원이 안막히고 바로바로 생산이 가능하다. 철광산이 완성되면, 팔라동상을 건설하고 팔라딘을 뽑는다. 그리고 자원이 되는대로 나머지 광들을 1씩 올려준다. 팔라딘으로 순례를 하면 30/30/30을 가져온다. 초반에는 광올리는것보다는 '훨씬'나은 수익을 기대할수 있다. 그러나 100년 산을 깎으면 산이 파이는것처럼, 언젠가는 '고갈'되는때가 온다. 주변 회광이 고갈 될때쯤엔 적어도 광이 10/10/8, 본부레벨이 5(패스트 경기병은 10)은 되야한다. 여기서 이제 두갈래 길을 가면된다. A. 10/10/8로 패스트 경기병 테크 B. 12/12/10으로 안정적인 창병+검약탈이후 경기병 테크 두개중에 끌리는걸 타면된다. 경기병이 나올쯤엔 뉴비쉴드도 다 풀려있으니깐. 유의점으론, 패스트 경기병 테크를 탈때는 검병을 때려죽어도 생산하면 안된다. 2- 일단 처음에는 모든 광을 1씩 올려준다. 뭐 너희들이 다그러는것처럼. 벌목점토-2철광 유지하면서 광을 올려가면 된다. 아 하나 주의할점은 예를들어 광이 10/10/8일때. 뭐 먼저 올려야되나 고민하는 아이들이 있다. 이럴경우 주저하지말고 철광을 먼저 올린후 11/11/9를 만들어라. 그래야 철이 막히지 않고 건설이 용이하다. 대략 광이 8/8/6쯤 됬을때 본부레벨이 5가 되있을꺼다. 병영을 만들어준뒤, 창병과 팔라딘과 함께 회광털이 순례를 들어간다. 검병까지 약탈에 가세할때쯤이 되면, 처음에 팔라딘으로 회광털이를 들어간 아이보다는 조금 더 수월한 약탈량을 기대할 수 있다. (물론 그때쯤 뉴비쉴드가 거의 풀린다.) 그 후, 12/12/10을 만든뒤, 기병테크를 타거나. 광을 조금더 올리고, 창검을 좀 더 뽑은뒤 안전하게 기병을 가는 루트로 나뉠수가 있다. 지뢰 설치법 지뢰 설치법이라고 하니 뭐 거창한건 아니고. 약간의 설명을 해줄뿐이다. 1. 지뢰를 설치하기전 그 지뢰를 밟은만한 예상유저 리스트를 만들어놓고, OD랭크를 체크한다. 2. 지뢰를 좋은 떡밥 (광이 높은곳이거나, 누가 털어간것이 확실한 회광이나 생광)에 설치한다. 3. 누군가가 지뢰를 밟았으면, 그 즉시 예상유저리스트의 OD랭크 변동을 확인해, 숟가락을 걸치는놈을 처단한다. (만약 내가 지뢰를 깔고나서, 상대방 병력이 다 죽었다면 지뢰를 빼서 그 자원을 먹는건 센스다.) 4. 간혹가다 자기가 지뢰깐곳에 자기가 밟는 구제할 수 없는 상 병-신들이 있는데, 이건 쿄나 하는짓이니 하지말자. 5. 가끔 자기 부족원이 약탈하는곳에 지뢰를깔아 동족상잔을 하는 아이들이 있는데, 만약 자신과 친분이 있는 유저라면 필히 자기가 지뢰를 깔았다는 메일을 보낸다. 약탈 노하우 동줍 수동으로 돌리는 아이들에게만 해당하는 얘기다. 일단 동줍을 가장 간편하게 보내는 방법은 맵상에서 반시계방향으로 돌면서 동줍을 보내는거다. BB코드나 좌표적어서 보내는건 닥버. 이건 진짜 빨간불,노란불크리뜨면 눈물만 나오는거다. 약탈을 하기전, 필히 초반에는 '선정찰'이 필수다. 가끔 개돌하고 다갈려서 징징대는 애들보면 한심하다. (물론 후반쯤 되면 7x7의 정복자가 되어, 정탐1기를 껴보내 남은 자원 확인하는데만 쓴다.) 내가 썼던 기병 숫자 노하우다. 한번 7x7이나, 13x13을 돌고 다시 보낼때의 시간이 10시간이라고 가정했을때. 1. 38점~100점 경기병 20기 2. 101점~299점 경기병 20~30기 4. 301점~699점 경기병 40기 (가끔 600~700점대에서 광이 높은곳엔 80기를 보내기도 한다.) 5. 701점~999점 경기병 80기 6. 1001점~1499점 경기병 100기 7. 1500점~2000점 경기병 200기 8. 2001점 이상부터는 자원에 맞춰서 경기병을 보낸다. 물론 이 표는 자기 주변마을상황에 맞춰 자기가 유동적으로 수정할 수 있어야한다. 나는 단지 참고만 해줄뿐 주의사항으로는 반드시 경기병에 정탐병 1~5명을 껴줘야 한다. 그래야 남은 자원을 체크해서, 다시 보내는데 유용하다. 매크로 쓰는애들은 그냥 해줄말이 없다. 국제서버와 한국서버의 설정 차이점. 1. 게임속도 - 이건 1배속으로 같다. 2. 천연자원 자유전송 - 한국서버는 '부족 내'만 가능하지만 국제서버는 어떠한 유저에게나 자원전송이 가능하다. 3. 부족원수 제한 - 한국서버는 제한이 없지만, 17-18서버같은경우 인원제한이 100명이다. (19서버의 경우 40명) 4. 비기너 쉴드. - 5일간의 비기너 쉴드가 국제섭이던 한섭이던 주어진다. 5. 방어자를 위한 야간 보너스 - 한국서버는 존재하지만 국제서버에는 존재하지 않는다 (미국,유럽,아시아등지의 시차때문) 6. 수면모드 - 국제 무슨 서버인지는 기억이 안나지만, 수면모드라는게 존재한다. 말 그대로 잠잘땐 공격못하는것 한섭엔 읎어 7. 마을 방위 설정 - 국제서버에는 존재하지 않는다. (몇몇 서버의경우 설정이 가능) 한국 서버에는 존재 8. 투석기룰 - 한국서버에서는 '건물레벨 1을 감소시키기 위한 최소 투석기 숫자'가 있지만. 국제서버에서는 투석기 5기만 보내도 건물레벨을 1을 감소시켜온다. '한번에 건물 레벨을 0으로 만들기 위한 최소 투석기 수'에는 변함이 없다. 9. 정탐병룰 - 한국서버는 최소 정탐병의 숫자가 5명, 정탐병vs정탐병이 수비자가 1개라도 많을시에는 정탐을 할 수 없지만, 국제서버는 정탐하는데 필요한 최소숫자가 1명 정탐병vs정탐병에 수비자의 정탐병이 공격자의 정탐병보다 2배수가 되지 않으면 정탐병을 몰살 시킬 수 없다. 10. 대장간룰 - 한국서버와 17,18서버의 경우는 '점검제'를 사용하고 있지만 19서버나 13서버, 이하 따른 서버의 경우에는 '업그레이드'제를 도입하고있다. 말 그대로 유닛을 업그레이드 시킬수록 유닛의 효용성이 높아지며, '최고 업그레이드 숫치'가 있어서, 다른 유닛의 점검을 포기해야 하는때가 온다. '13서버의 경우, 최고 업그레이드 숫치가 20이라 투석기나, 공성추를 점검 하지 못하는때가온다.' 11. 윤리도룰 - 이건 공통으로 적용되는게 아닌지 싶다. 윤리도가 80%라면 자신의 병력효율이 80%가 된다는 소리다. 즉 기병 10마리를 보내면 실제 공격비율은 8마리가 된다는 소리. 아 물론 약탈량이라던지, 공성추나 투석기의 경우 건물레벨을 부시는대에는 윤리도룰이 적용되지 않는다. 12. 노블제도 - 패킷제도와 골드코인제도가 있다. 한국서버의 경우 패킷제도를 도입하고있고. 17-18의 경우 골드코인제도를 도입하고있다. 일단 패킷제도를 먼저 설명하자면, 패킷제도에서 귀족을 뽑는 조건은 영주관저 레벨이 자신이 가지고있는 마을의 개수와 같아야한다. 즉, 본 마을 하나에서 영주관저를 건설해 타 마을을 점령했을경우, 타 마을에서 영주관저가 건설되어있거나, 본 마을에서 영주관저의 레벨을 2로 올리지 않으면 귀족생산이 불가능하다는 얘기다. 골드코인제도 자신이 뽑을 수 있는 귀족의 개수에서 코인을 하나 더 집어넣으면 귀족을 생산할 수 있다. 무슨말인거니 하면, 영주관저를 건설 후. 자신이 뽑을 수 있는 귀족의 개수는 1명이므로 골드코인 2개를 넣어야 귀족이 생산 가능하다. 그 후 자신이 뽑는 귀족의 개수가 2명째이므로, 골드 코인을 3개 넣어주어야 귀족생산이 가능하다. 이 제도의 단점은 처음 노블을 뽑을 시 영주관저 건설 비용 + 2.8K 3.0K 2.5K + 4.0K 5.0K 5.0K라는 엄청난 노블비용을 필요로 한다. 하지만 노블을 4개이상 뽑을때부터, 패킷제도보다 노블값의 이익을 볼 수 있다. 정리하자면, 패킷제도 - 처음 노블을 값싸고 빠르게 생산할 수 있다. 그러나 마을이 늘어갈수록 골드코인제도에 비해, 노블값이 비싸지게 된다. 골드코인제도 - 처음 노블값을 엄청난 값을 주고 생산해야 한다. 그러나 노블을 뽑으면 뽑을수록, 패킷제도에 비해 노블값은 싸지게 된다. 13. 팔라딘룰 - 한국서버에서는 팔라딘이라는 병종이 존재하지 않는다. 그러나 거의 모든 국제서버에서는 팔라딘룰이 적용된다. 일단 팔라딘의 스펙을 보자면. 일반 공격력 150 일반 방어력 250 기병 방어력 400 석궁 방어력 150 필드 한칸당 이동속도 10분 최고 약탈량 100 이라는 유닛중에서는 최고성능을 자랑한다. 그리고 팔라딘이 가지는 2개의 효용을 알아보자. 1. 팔라딘과 같이 서포트를 보내면 모든 유닛이 팔라딘의 속도에 맞춰지게 된다. 이것이 무슨말인가 하면, 검병의 한칸당 필드 이동속도가 22분이지만, 팔라딘과 함께 서포트를 보내게 되면 팔라딘의 속도인 10분에 맞춰지게 된다는것이다. 이래서 국제서버에서는 무장기마가 병-신취급을 받게된다. 물론 한섭에서는 최고성능 방어유닛으로 자리매김 하고있지만. 물론 국제서버에서도 그 효율이 좋지 않다는건 아니지만, 팔라딘으로 인해 '지원속도 10분'이라는 메리트가 없어져서 별로 쓰이지 않는다는것이다. 2. 팔라딘의 능력 아이템 팔라딘은 적을 많이 죽이거나, 건물을 부실때 (공성추와 투석기가 같이 가야겠지) Statue를 클릭하게되면 경험치 퍼센테이지가 올라가게 된다. 기본으로 하루에 3%씩 증가하게 되며, 적을 죽이거나 건물을 부실때 최고 2%까지 추가로 증가한다. 100%가 되면, 팔라딘은 아이템을 찾아온다. 이건 그 아이템의 능력이다. <아이템 목록> Halberd of Guan Yu - It increases the offensive fighting power of your Spearman by 30% and their defensive fighting power by 20% 관우의 도끼(청룡언월도) - 창병 공격력 30% / 방어력 20% Paracelsus' Longsword - It increases the offensive fighting power of your Swordsman by 30% and their defensive fighting power by 20% 파라셀서스의 롱소드(아조트) - 검투병 공격력 30% / 방어력 20% Thorgard's battle axe - It increases the offensive fighting power of your Axeman by 30% and their defensive fighting power by 20% Thorgard의 전투도끼 - 도끼병 공격력 30% / 방어력 20% Nimrod's long-bow - It increases the offensive fighting power of your Archer by 30% and their defensive fighting power by 20% 님로드의 롱보우 - 궁병 공격력 30% / 방어력 20% Kalid's telescope - Scouts always see all of the villages troops including those that are not at home. (Paladin attacks normal, defends like a scout so can only be killed by scouts.) 칼리드의 망원경 - 정탐병들이 마을 밖의 유닛까지 전부 파악 가능 Mieszko's lance - It increases the offensive fighting power of your Light cavalry by 30% and their defensive fighting power by 20% 미에스코(폴란드 건국왕)의 랜스 - 기마병 공격력 30% 방어력 20% Nimrod's composite bow - It increases the offensive fighting power of your Mounted archer by 30% and their defensive fighting power by 20% 님로드의 컴포지트 보우 - 기마궁수 공격력 30% 방어력 20% Baptiste's Banner - It increases the offensive fighting power of your Heavy cavalry by 30% and their defensive fighting power by 20%. 밥티스트의 깃말 - 무장기마 공격력 30% 방어력 20% Carol's morning star - Increases the damage caused by rams by 100% 카를의 철퇴 - 공성추 공격력 100% Aletheia's Bonfire - Increases the damage by catapults by 100% 알레시아의 횃불 - 투석기 공격력 100% Vasco's Scepter - The nobleman lowers the loyalty by at least 30. It also raises the fighting power by 30% offensively and by 20% defensively (Nobleman only) 바스코의 홀 - 노블의 충성도 감소수치는 최소 30(기본 20~35), 노블 공격력 30% 방어력 20% (17서버 부족전쟁 허브웹 살려줘 형의 글) 팔라딘의 생성시간은 6시간이며, 마을을 점령했을때 팔라딘 동상을 노블한 마을에서 건설하게 되면, 팔라딘을 그 마을로 '이동'시킬 수 있다. (팔라딘이 그 마을의 오더를 받게되는것) 이동시키는데 걸리는 시간은 6시간. 어떠한 팔라딘 아이템을 쓰느냐에따라서 전투효율은 판이하게 달라지게 될것이다. 분류:해외서버